Sexo Casual
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: Sexo, necesidad básica del ser humano, con la finalidad de reproducir. ¿Hacer el amor? Compenetración armónica entre dos personas, entrega completa y total de tu ser. ¿Él y yo? Solo tenemos sexo casual.


**Los personajes no son propiedad mía, son exclusivos de Hajime Izayama. Soy creadora de la trama y me he inspirando en una canción.**

**Escucha: Panda/Procedimientos para llegar a un común acuerdo.**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura mera coincidencia. Se publicó a la par en AmorYaoi.**

* * *

**Sexo Casual.**

* * *

Los dos estamos solos. Sin interrupciones, ni restricciones, sin nada ni nadie que nos diga qué está bien o qué está mal. Estamos en silencio, sin decir ni una sola palabra, callados, mirándonos profundamente y dejando que el silencio reine en esta habitación.

¿Es posible comunicarme con él por medio del silencio?

Lo pienso y lo dudo. No creo poder alcanzarlo con pensamientos. Necesito decirle algo, expresarle cuánto le amo… Deseo poder tocarlo, abrazarlo y hacerle el amor. Hacer el amor con él, no solo tener una noche más de sexo casual. Yo… Deseo tanto pronunciar con mis labios rígidos un cálido y dulce "Te amo" Deseo tanto…

Pero con desear no bastará.

-Yo… Eren sino…

-No te preocupes.- contestó sin emoción alguna.- No debes de pedir disculpas ni nada por el estilo; pues para eso me has pagado, ¿No es así?

Ah… Había olvidado, un pequeño pero gran detalle.

Nuestros encuentros son casuales, sin nada de emociones, sin nada de amor, ni mucho menos una compenetración… Lo nuestro solo es casual, solo es sexo, una satisfacción de nuestras necesidades, satisfacción de mi ego y necesidad de él, por conseguir un poco más de dinero… Había olvidado qué él no siente nada por mí… Pues es su trabajo el complacer a hombres como yo.

Le miré herido. Pues aunque decía la verdad, no podía evitar sentir como esas palabras atravesaban mi alma como dagas, no podía evitar sentirme herido pues aunque quisiera negarlo, a él lo utilizaba y él solo me complacía… Olvidaba que se dedicaba a eso y aunque doliera o me molestara no iba a cambiar su profesión por un capricho mío.

(_Amar… ¡Tan solo un capricho!_)

Mirándome fijamente y sin emoción alguna comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Quería dejar de verlo, pero no podía… Sus movimientos lentos y seductores me hipnotizaban, no podía desviar mi mirada aunque me sintiera desdichado… Comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa, a deslizarla con delicadeza por su cuerpo hasta que ésta cayó al suelo. Se desabotonó el pantalón de vestir, y dejó que cayera hasta el suelo… Ahora estaba solo en ropa interior… Mirándome, sin despegar sus ojos pardos de los míos…

Me sentía perturbado… Pero a la vez excitado…

Tener toda la atención de él… Solo para mí… Aunque su corazón… Se encontrará lejos de mí.

(_Detente… No quiero que sea así…_)

-Levi… ¿Por qué sigue en ropa? Acaso…-dijo fingiendo un tono de picardía.- ¿Desea que le desnude yo mismo?

-N-No… No es eso…-susurré abstraído.

-Oh vamos, no sea tímido…-contestó acercándose a mí y comenzando a desnudarme.- Ya son, seis años de conocernos, de tener sexo y de intimar… ¿Acaso aún sigue cohibido como la primera vez?

-No Eren…-contesté molesto.- No es eso…

-Oh…-susurró indiferente.

Poco a poco comenzaba a quitarme toda la ropa, hasta quedar desnudo completamente. Sin percatarme, él ya no tenía ropa interior y ambos estábamos en las mismas condiciones. Se colocó de rodillas frente a mí, y comenzó masajear mi falo con sus manos cálidas y jóvenes. Cerré los ojos.

¿Qué era esta sensación? Es verdad, desde hace seis años tenía sexo con él… Pero… Pese a que siempre lo disfrutaba, el día de hoy era totalmente distinto. ¿Qué es lo que pasaba? No me sentía satisfecho…

(_Deseo tu cuerpo con todo respeto palpar…*_)

-Eren…-decía algo incómodo, más no podía evitar sentir ese resquicio de placer.

-¿Dime?-preguntó centrado en su trabajo fálico.

-Deberías de parar… Cr-Creo… qué hoy no quiero…

-Oh~-susurró ¿Molesto?- ¿Acaso, no desea tocarme, _Heichou?_

-Eren…-le sentencié.

Pero ignoró por completo mis llamadas. De manera brusca y molesta, introdujo de un solo golpe la mayor parte de mi anatomía que me definía como hombre a su boca húmeda y hábil; comenzó a lamer, a succionar y mordisquear, tratando de excitarme e inducirme a nuestro _pequeño juego_ que siempre teníamos cuando yo pagaba por pasar una noche con él.

Era tentador y delicioso… Quería que parara pero mi cuerpo reclamaba más y más de él, de nuestros contactos, de su juego y el mío, deseaba poder tocarlo un poco más… aunque en mi fuero interior gritara poder parar y hacer las cosas bien por al menos una vez en la vida.

(_¿Te gusta de esta forma? ¿O solo lo haces por hacer? Deseo tenerte… Deseas tenerme…)_

-Heichou…-decía con mi miembro en su boca.- Podf favodf…. Heichou…

-E-Eren…-cerraba los ojos degustando la sensación de placer que me brindaba.

Sabía que a estas alturas mi miembro ya estaba totalmente erecto. Y que toda la sangre que corría por mi cuerpo estaba siendo bombeada a una velocidad inverosímil capaz de producirme un para cardiaco… Sentía mi espalda desnuda perlada de sudor… Sabía que mi cuerpo estaba tenso por tal placer… Tenía más que en claro la presencia de él a mis pies, completamente a mi merced, excitado y deseoso de poder tenerme dentro… Sabía que todo esto solo daba paso a nuestro juego perverso…

Y aun así deseaba poder resistirme… Poder tener un poco de intimidad de una manera totalmente distinta, quería que todo al menos por una vez en nuestros encuentros fuera de manera diferente.

(_Sensual… Demasiado sensual… ¿Deberé olvidar hablarte de amor?_)

Succionó con más fuerza de la debida, mis piernas cedieron un poco y caí de rodillas instantáneamente, él estaba a mi altura ahora, con restos de saliva y líquido pre seminal en la comisura de sus labios; su cuerpo se retorcía de placer y al igual que el mío sudaba y deseaba más, su miembro estaba igual de duro que él mío… El solo observarlo, olerlo y sentirlo, hacía que perdiera la cordura… Sin más miramientos y olvidando el pequeño conflicto mental que tenía decidí que… Una vez más todo sería igual, como siempre y solo cumpliríamos nuestras necesidades correspondientes.

Lo tomé bruscamente y lo encaminé a la cama. ¿Qué más daba? Solo era sexo. Sexo y nada más. No amor, no sentimientos, no compenetración… Solo jodido sexo. Así qué, ¿Qué más daba?

Ya en la cama, él estaba pasmado… Creo que jamás había visto un comportamiento tal en mí desde que nos conocemos… Pero al parecer, estaba un poco excitado… Maldita sea. Para él solo era trabajo.

-¿Asustado Eren?

-Para nada _Heichou_….

-Bien…- contesté con seriedad.

Sin preparaciones o rituales, exploré su cuerpo de forma vulgar. No lo acaricié, ni lo olisqueé, no realicé preparaciones previas para penetrarlo… Me comporté de manera opuesta a como usualmente suelo ser y él lo notó.

-¿Estás bien Levi?

No respondí. No tenía caso, solo era sexo, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué importaba si pensaba en él o en mí? No resultaría nada bueno si me detenía a pensar en sus emociones o en las mías… Solo deseaba que esto terminara pronto. Me llamó por otras dos veces, y no respondí, mi repentino silencio comenzó a alertarlo.

-¿Levi?

-¿Ahora tienes miedo?-pregunté.

Él asintió un poco.

Bien. Al menos por fin había logrado hacer que sintiera algo. Mi pene palpitaba y dolía, había esperado mucho para poder penetrarlo; sin resistirme más, me adentré en él sin estimularlo o prepararlo para recibirme. Él grito. Creo que le dolió… Entonces, ¿Eren eres capaz de sentir? No negaré que me sorprendió oírlo gritar de dolor… Pero eso no me detuvo para complacerme.

Una. Dos. Tres, Cuatro… Seis. Siete… Doce… Trece… Las embestidas aumentaban de velocidad y número, parecía una fiera… Pero no deseosa de sexo… No… Era una fiera herida y lastimada… Olvidada y utilizada… Pues, frente a quien me encontraba, no me amaba.

(_Oh… Lo he olvidado… ¿Estás bien con esto? Debí de advertirte… Qué estaba enamorado…)_

-¡Levi!-gritaba.- ¡Para! ¡Detente! ¡Me duele!

-¡Disfrútalo maldita sea!-contestaba.

Cerré los ojos. No le miré en todo el acto sexual. Solo me limité a penetrarlo y a satisfacer a mi cuerpo. Mi alma y corazón no lo deseaban, pero mi cuerpo lo necesitaba. Estoy seguro que él me odiaría después de esta noche… Y estaba bien. Si me odiaba entonces, no lo volvería a buscar y él no me recibiría nunca más…

Lo lastimé. Física y emocionalmente.

Pero era necesario…

No me amaba. Solo yo era un trabajo más de su profesión.

Terminé eyaculado dentro de él, cansado y agotado me dejé caer sobre él. Sollozaba, gemía de terror y no se movía… ¿Teníamos que llegar a este acuerdo? ¿Tenía que portarme de esta forma? ¿Tenías que sufrir de esta manera? No… No era necesario… Pero… Ambos lo pactamos desde el primer momento en que nos encontramos.

Me acosté a su lado. Aun con los ojos cerrados. Trataba de no pensar, de no sentir pero su llanto constante, sus gemidos de desesperación y su alejamiento repentino me hacían creer que había cometido el error más grande de mi vida. Fingiendo que no importaba y simulando tranquilidad, me quedé dormido.

(_Olvidé… Lo olvidé… Qué a la mañana siguiente, no estarías en la cama… No estarías a mi lado…)_

Ahora estaba solo. Olvidado y herido.

¿Cómo estaría él?

Se fue sin tomar el dinero… Probablemente señal de que ya no quería tener nada conmigo. Señal de que finalizó nuestra relación cliente-sexoservidor. Pese a la gran tristeza que me estaba embargando en ese momento... Sabía que estaba bien. O al menos, eso me obligaba a creer.

Ah… Tu cuerpo deseo tocar…

Ah… Cometí un gran error al enamorarme de ti…

Ah… Eres tan erótico y sensual… Jamás serás mío…

Ya lo sabía…

Solo era una noche más. Sexo casual.

* * *

_¡Hola! Mucho tiempo sin andar por acá... Espero no les aburra este fic, que tiene AÑOS que no escribo alguno... Ojala no haya perdido el toque ni la especialidad de atraparlos con mi lectura. Gracias por leer, nos vemos!_

_Yuki'~_


End file.
